whatfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessy
Jessy is the main character in the What? Crime Investigation. Appearence She had a first hair style like Ami Mizuno and second hair style like Makoto Kino. Her eye color is yellow. Then, her shirt is green. She had a yellow skirt and pink shoes. Personality She is smart and beautiful girl. She had bumped Yulie and adventure together in the film world. History This is her history about she and Yulie helping Detective Naoko catching Criminal ZX. Before in the Film World After Julie watching Detective Naoko, Yulie really wants to be a detective like Detective Naoko. Jessy complains Detective Naoko is the character and in this world there is no child who writes detective novels now 7 years old, learning the process of investigation now 9 years old and a scientific Investigator currently 12 years old. After that, Yulie ask Jessy she wants to go to Tennesse, United States for meeting Cole Phelps the creator of the tokusatsu series Detective Naoko. Jessy don't know she is know about Cole Phelps's Information. Yulie explains that she is searching in Wikipedia and ask her mother she can go to Tennesse 5 days ago. Then, Yulie shows letter for Cole Phelps.Chapter 1 Page 3 In the traveling to Tennesse, United States, Julie and Jessy enter to the White Hotel. They going to the Room 135, the Cole Phelps's room. They are walking in the hallway of room 135. They entering that room is huge. Jessy walking to the Cole Phelps's working desk. Yulie opening a secret paper that Jessy stop Yulie reading the secret paper. Yulie explains She watched too many detective series, so often open something without realizing. Then, Jessy did'nt believe it. Cole waking up and hearing Yulie and Jessy. Cole finally look at Yulie and Jessy are here. Cole thanks to Yulie here at Tennesse.Chapter 2 Page 1-2 At the outside of the Hotel Room 135, Cole thinks that she managed to crack the code that's just like elementary school children. Yulie thinks about what she could as Detective Naoko in the series. Jessy did'nt believe again. Then, Cole ask Yulie and Jessy be his actress. Yulie and Jessy approved. Cole, Jessy, and Yulie in the car and going to cole's set.Chapter 2 Page 3 In the Film World In the Tokyo, Japan, Yulie and Jessy are in the film world. Jessy ask where Cole Phelps and Yulie look at the statue of Naoki Yoshimoto the Detective Naoko's grandfather. Then, Jessy know it. Yulie thinking about the flashback of Cole tell them that they are in the film world. Yulie and Jessy are going to the Center of Scientific Investigations it looks like tokusatsu television series Detective Naoko. Yulie and Jessy going in to the Center of Scientific Investigations. Then, Security wake up and stop them going in. Yulie and Jessy talk to Security their friend are in the place. Security ask a question what is this place. Then, Yulie answering it's Center of Scientific Investigations and Jessy answering this place to examine the scientific evidence of a crime with the aim of uncovering the truth and the perpetrators of these crimes. Security ask This place is also used for an autopsy corpse and there are a lot of goods subject to splashes of blood in this place and they scared. Security telling Scientific Investigation Center is the place to reveal the mystery of death and horrific cases such as homicides, fires and others. In this place also performed an autopsy on the corpse. Security thinks their friend Detective Naoko in the place. Detective Naoko appears and meeting Yulie and Jessy. Security asking Detective Naoko is Yulie and Jessy's friend. Detective Naoko answering yeah, but they helping me. Security asking Detective Naoko that it's time for autopsy and what did Yulie and Jessy doing. Detective Naoko let Yulie and Jessy go in there and Security approved it.Chapter 3 Page 1-4 After Acting Relationships Friends Yulie Jessy are Yulie's best friend in High School. Laura Phelps Yulie and Jessy helping Laura finding Criminal ZX. Laura are her good friend. Cole Phelps Yulie and Jessy meets Cole in the Tennesse. Cole are her guide. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Students Category:Teens Category:High School Students